


An Unexpected Pair

by R_4_L



Series: Karasuno Crows [2]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Budding Romance, Fluff, M/M, over protective teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani are having yet another training camp.  This one is a little different and the close quarters just might help a relationship start.  Mentions Onaga and Komi from Fukurodani, Saeko (Tanaka's sister) and OC Mrs. Sugawara</p><p>Started from an off handed comment that all of a sudden I just had to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu is the property of Haruichi Furudate. I am only a fan.

Keishin gathered the team after practice for a quick meeting. It was good timing because Takeda was just walking in with the details of the next training weekend they were scheduled to go on. This time the team was going to be split in to two groups. All the middle blockers, were going to Toyko to train with Fukurodani and Nekoma; the Wing Spikers staying in Karasuno. The setters and Liberos were going to be split between the two groups.

Hinata was looking forward to the training. "Kageyama! Kageyama!" His voice echoed across the gym. 

"Oi what do you want dumbass?"

"Which group are you with?"

"I'm staying here with the Wing Spikers."

"Gaaha! You mean we won't be able to work on our quicks?"

A large hand settled on his shoulder, "Relax Hinata. Narita and I will be with you as will Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I'm sure everything will be ok." Suga's warm smile and comforting presence went a long way to calming the hyper active middle blocker down. 

"Alright for those of you who are staying here we need your help setting up the sleeping mats and moving the futons at the housing unit down the way. For those of you going to Toyko, your room assignments will be handed out when you arrive. Please remember to be considerate guests."

"Yes Sensei!" The entire team yelled.

 

* * *

 

Hinata was at the train station early, he was nervous but not like he was for games. Sitting on the bench he let his mind wonder to everything that had been going on in the last week. Hitoka had asked a classmate to help her tutor him and Kageyama. Hinata sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He supposed it was only a matter of time before Kageyama found someone. When he first realized he liked boys it had been stereotypical for him to develop a crush on his best friend and the one he spent the most time with. 

The feel of a body sitting next him brought Hinata's head up. "You looked like you were in deep thought. Anything I can help with?" The warmth of Suga's smile relaxed him like it always did.

"No just thinking about this week."

"Can I ask how you feel about Kageyama and Shin? I know you had a crush on him, but..." Suga tried to be delicate.

Hinata really thought about it, his voice quiet, "well, she's smart and kind and she doesn't seem to have too much trouble dealing with Kageyama's temper." Hinata examined his feelings. If he was going to talk to anyone about how he felt about his friend it would be Suga. The small middle blocker knew his silver haired senior was also gay. "I was really hurt at first, but now I realize that maybe I had a crush on him because he was safe ya know."

"Does he know?"

Hinata shrugged, "That I'm gay? Yeah, he was ok with it. That I had a crush him? I didn't say anything."

Suga watched as Narita approached the station, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi not far behind. "If you need to talk, Hinata, you can always come find me."

"Thanks."

The trip to Tokyo by train was long but the five teens managed just fine, they were meet at the station by Keiji Akaashi. "Hey Sugawara, how was the ride down?"

"Long but uneventful." The five Karasuno members carried their luggage and followed the second year setter as he lead the way to the bus stop. "I thought they were going to send you with Bokuto?"

"Actually, it's thanks to Sawamura and Ennoshita that I'm able to stay, they said they could handle Bokuto. I gave them some tips, but Sawamura said he's been dealing with a group of four Bokutos so he could handle it." He was still a little worried, Bokuto brought with him some unique challenges; he'd have to trust that his owl headed ace would be honest with Sawamura. At least Yukie went down as well. She'd be good support for Bokuto and keep him in the loop.

Suga laughed, "yeah that group is down to a trio out there, but Daichi and Chikara can handle anything."

Akaashi realized the Karasuno setter was most likely talking about the the genius setter and the two second years, the Libero and the one with the shaved head, as the little orange haired first year was walking right behind them. 

The group switched buses twice before they made it to the front of the school. "We have the dorm's set up. It's two to a room. We wanted to mix things up so that we weren't sticking with our team only."

"That works fine Akaashi, we'll abide by your suggestions." Narita spoke up for the first time since the train ride, "that's what we're here for, to train with each other and learn."

As the Karasuno team had the farthest to travel they were the last ones to arrive. Akaashi walked each one to their assigned rooms. "Hinata you're bunking with me." He guided the hyper middle blocker to the room at the end of the hall. "Come on, the mats are already out. You've got to be dead tired."

Hinata walked into the room, dead on his feet. The room was a typical dorm, the door was flanked by two free standing wardrobes. On the opposite side there was a counter running the full length of the wall with a window in the middle, two chairs and two sets of open shelves on either side, created a pair of desks. One of the book shelves held a mix of textbooks and free reading books, and a computer was set up under it. The futons were spread out on the left side of the room, while a small entertainment center was on the right, with movie posters hanging behind it. "So are these student's rooms?"

"Yeah, this is actually my room." Akaashi shrugged and hung his jacket in left hand wardrobe. "I don't have a room mate at the moment. The other rooms are used by the volleyball and basketball club, who are away at their own training camp. Most of us stay here during the week and go home to see out families on weekends."

"Cool."

Akaashi held his hand and took Hinata's jacket. "Come on, grab your stuff, you can have a quick shower before bed, that way you'll know where the bathroom is if you need it in the middle of the night. We're the only ones on this floor during the training camp so your stuff is safe." He grabbed his wash bag and waited for Hinata to grab his stuff.

Hinata was operating on automatic pilot, but entering the bathroom, he noticed that Yamaguchi and Suga were at the sinks brushing their teeth, while he could see Tsukishima in the shower. Akaashi stopped by the sinks, as the orange haired teen headed for the showers. It wasn't long before Hinata and Akaashi were the only two in the bathroom.

Akaashi had been drying his face, when he lowered the towel and looked in the mirror. His eyes drawn to the movement behind him. He was glad he still held the towel to muffle his moan. Hinata was standing directly under the spray, the water flattening his fly away orange hair to his head. The Fukurodani setter watched as the water cascaded down his back and over the tight pale ass. Keiji bite the towel harder and closed his eyes, he didn't know the little guy was so damn cute. Sleeping in the same room as him was going to be hell. He must have made some noise because a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Senpai? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. You about done?" Akaashi tried to keep his eyes on Hinata's face, and not follow the water drops creating a trail his mouth wanted to take down his neck, over the collarbone and across the smooth chest. "Come on, morning is going to come early." Quickly grabbing his stuff, Keiji walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Lying face down on his futon, Akaashi tried to ignore the body beside him. He'd never get any sleep tonight.

The knock on his door and a voice announcing that breakfast was being served woke him. Rolling over, Keiji reached out to shake Hinata awake, only to find the futon empty. Sitting up he looked around, but the room was empty. 'Oh well he must be in the bathroom' Akaashi got dressed and headed for the cafeteria. Sitting down with Coach Yamiji and Coach Naoi, Keiji waved Sugawara over and the four discussed their plans for that day. The plan was to use the setters and liberos to run some basic drills.

"So where's Hinata?" Akaashi didn't see him in the dining hall.

Suga sipped his tea as he looked over the other players. "Well Hinata's used to biking 30 minutes to get to school before practice each morning so he asked to go running. I guess Onaga is a runner too so the two of them had a small breakfast and went for a run. They should be back soon, they left over an hour ago." No sooner had he said it then the two came into the dining hall. 

"Did Onaga finally take pity on you and bring you back for breakfast?" Tsukishima's comment sounded like a dig but Akaashi wondered just what the relationship between the tall blonde and the orange haired Karasuno member was. 

Poor Onaga looked beat, while Hinata seemed to have energy to spare. Akaashi made a note to talk to Sugawara about it later. If Hinata needed a way to work off excess energy then maybe he could help. A picture of Hinata in the shower bombarded Akaashi causing the man to blush.

The group headed to the gym and practice. Running and stretches for a warm up before the drills started. They stopped for lunch and switched to a pseudo-game. It was nice tossing the ball for a bunch of different people. Trying to figure out what type of toss they needed, and watching how the other players tried to block. Akaashi didn't think he'd ever tire of watching the way Hinata flew, when he went for a spike.

 

* * *

 

Three days of practicing drills and three nights in the same room as Hinata, watching the young teen fall asleep, then taking him running in the morning. Akaashi was developing quite the crush on the flying crow. 

Suga watched the other setter, trying to see if he could pick up a few of his tricks. What he saw was something else and it made him smile.

"Akaashi, can I borrow you?" Suga asked as they cleaned up after practice.

"Yeah sure." The Fukurodani setter agreed without thought.

"Does that mean practice is done?" Hinata almost moaned in disappointment. With Suga and Akaashi leaving, there was no one to toss to him, he didn't want practice to end. An arm appeared around his neck and a hand ruffled in his hair.

"Don't worry shrimp, I will keep you working. Come on four eyes, you and shrimp can block while Lev does some receives and your pinch server practices his serves against us. Anyone else can join if they want." Kuroo's sharp smile and confidence had Hinata beaming while the Nekoma players groaned. He may have voiced it as a suggestion, but they knew it for the order it was.

"Kuroo, if either of them step out of line feel free to make them do laps, or whatever punishment you see fit." Suga's smile was just as scary as the one Diachi wore when they messed up.

Hinata shivered but nodded to Suga, letting him know that the message was heard and understood. While Suga was the acting Captain for the Karasuno students, they were expected to respect the Captains and Vice-Captains of the other clubs as they would Diachi. 

Kuroo set about organizing service drills while the two Liberos practiced their receiving.

Akaashi followed Suga to the benches just outside the gym. "How may I assist you Sugawara?"

"Well I normally go by Suga to my friends." The silver haired setter smiled, "I actually just want to see what your intentions are towards Hinata?" Suga's smile broaden watching the Fukurodani setter blush.

"I. Well. I. What makes you think I intend anything?" The stammered response did not support his statement.

"I saw you watching him. Now I will admit that Hinata is often a joy to watch. His raw athletic ability can be overwhelming and his smiling personality; well there's a reason we call him the sun."

"He is something to watch." Akaashi tried to play it off as his admiration for Hinata's volleyball skills.

"And if you stared any harder at his ass, the little guy might actually notice." Suga laughed then. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Kuroo and I are the only ones who noticed you're little obsession."

"Oh my god? Kuroo? Are you serious?" Akaashi buried his head in his hands. If Kuroo knew then he'd never hear the end of it. That man was going to tease him forever over this.

"Talk to me Akaashi, what's the real problem?" Suga was concerned now. He'd just meant to tease the other setter who'd gone from bright pink to dead white. 

"I noticed him the first time you all came up to Tokyo. He was as energetic as Bokuto, but respectful. Every time we talked, he listened. He was funny and interesting and we seemed to have at least some things in common. Add in how attractive he is and well.." The dark haired setter stood and started pacing. "I don't know if he's gay or already in a relationship of some sort. I mean he's pretty tight with your other setter. Then there's the distance, could we even do a relationship?" Akaashi knew he was pretty much rambling at this point, but he continued on switching from the cute things he'd noticed about the teen, to panicking over whether or not he was good enough.

"Akaashi. Akaashi! Keiji!" Suga grabbed the other setter's hand and forced him to sit, "breathe man. It's okay. Yes, Hinata is gay. Yes, Hinata and Kageyama are close, and yes Hinata did have a crush on him. However, Kageyama is straight and dating a girl at our school. As far as he's told me, Hinata isn't all that heartbroken over it, not like he would be if their friendship were affected." Suga watched as Akaashi took in everything he'd said. "As for a distance relationship, well that something that you would have to talk to him about. Go for a walk tonight with him after supper. Talk to him." 

Akaashi just nodded, "I'm going to head back to my room for a bit ok?"

Suga smiled, the one that made everyone relax because you just knew it was going to be ok. "Go. I'll cover for you." He watched the other man walk away, laughing to himself. 'So Akaashi likes Hinata?' Not the pairing he had imagined for his young friend, but the more he thought of it, the better it looked. Much like him and Ryu. Everyone always assumed that he and Diachi would get together, even more so when they found out he was gay, but Diachi had only ever had eyes for Michimiya, ever since middle school, and the two would make a great couple. If Daichi ever got his head out of his ass and asked her out. 

Standing in the doorway to the gym, Suga watched the players on the court. He watched as Washio hit over an amazing serve then saw everyone scramble as Kuroo tossed the ball to Hinata, who jumped and spiked it past Lev's block. The smile on his face when the point was scored was blinding and Suga could see how Akaashi had fallen for him.

Approaching Hinata took all of Akaashi's courage. Asking to go for a walk, well, he was pretty sure that he'd stuttered all the way through the question. The pair walked around the school grounds. Akaashi couldn't speak, couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't lame or a confession.

"The sky never really gets dark here, not like at home. All the light from the signs and lamps keeps it from really getting dark." 

Akaashi jumped on the opening, "Suga told me that you bike 30 minutes too and from school?"

The orange head bobbed, "We live just over the hill on the outskirts of town. The elementary school and junior high school are only a ten minute walk in the other direction." Hinata followed Akaashi up a small rise and sat down beside him on the grass.

"Hinata, I was wondering," his voice trailed off as Akaashi watched Hinata focus on him. "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out with me?" Diving in head first Akaashi prayed that it didn't get him shot down. He rushed on, "I don't know how it'd work with us being so far apart, but I really like you and I'd like to get to know you better?"

Akaashi watched those chocolate eyes widen in surprise as the face before him brighten with a smile.

"I'd like that."

The sun moved towards him, blinding in it's brilliance, before warm lips caught his and grounded him in the present. Things just might work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO Hinata and Akaashi are dating but they're at a trainging camp. What's going to happen when the week is up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for those of you who had asked for a second chapter. First of all thank you for that. Secondly I hope this works for you, I went the way I did because I'm thinking about what might happen in a year or two with pair....college sounds good. Not Beta'd so please forgive spelling and grammar I tried to catch everything.
> 
> Once again Haikyuu is the property of HARUICHI FURUDATE and I am a fan only thank you sir for your wonderful charcters and storylines.

Suga watched from the sidelines as Akaashi threw another toss and Inuoka tried to get it past his captain, Narita, and Hinata. The block was received by Yamaguchi who was steadily gaining confidence. Coach Naoi sat beside him on the bench.

"Well Sugawara, what do you think?"

Suga watched as Onaga hit the ball back to Inuoka then Tsukishima hit it over the net. "I like the drills you have us do. The focus on blocking and receiving has been really beneficial. Yamaguchi has gained a lot of confidence and I can tell that even Levi has made improvements."

"Kuroo knows his blocks and you and Akaashi have been doing excellent work getting everyone ready to work with any setter. It's always easier to work drills on blocking and receiving with experienced players. Our biggest problem is making sure that the individual personalities don't cause a problem."

"Even the second years are excelling, it's nice to see everyone improve and work well together. There've been no real issues, the most excitable are Hinata, Levi, and Kuroo. Tsukishima has a bit of an attitude, but he's never malicious. I don't envy Diachi at the other camp. He has deal with our own Tanaka, Kageyama, and Noya as well as Bukuto."

Coach Naoi laughed, "there is that. Your, Tsukishima is definitely an interesting character. His comments come across as mean or sarcastic but I'm not sure that they really are."

"Tsukishima is a bit of an enigma." Suga really didn't understand the tall freshman completely. He knew the blonde was close to Yamaguchi but his interactions with the other two first years was different. The Karasuno players just let the blondes remarks slide off their backs, while the other players tried not to take offense to the blunt comments. 

Coach Yamiji called a break for lunch and everyone headed towards the cafeteria. Suga watched as the group broke into twos and threes, everyone was intermingling and getting to know each other better. It made him smile. This is what they wanted, the three teams to work together and become friends, although watching how Akaashi leaned over Hinata as he changed shoes, maybe some were getting a little closer then others. His smile broadened as he watched Akaashi pull Hinata around the side of the building. When they came out, Hinata was flushed and Akaashi looked smug.

"Now there's a pretty sight." The deep voice over his shoulder had Suga whipping his head around.

Kuroo stood behind him, grinning at the sight of Akaashi and Hinata walking towards the cafeteria. They were maybe a little closer than most, with shoulders almost touching and their hands brushing together.

"Kuroo?"

"Relax Suga, I think it's cute." His smirk was almost evil, although his eyes were kind, "of course that doesn't mean I'm not going to harass Akaashi the first chance I get." He laughed and Suga laughed with him.

Kuroo wasn't a mean man, but he did have a wicked sense of humor. "How does Kenma put up with you?"

Kuroo sent the silver haired setter a lopsided smirk and quick wink, "Kenma has been my best friend for the last fourteen years, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but half of my ideas actually come from him."

Suga just shrugged as he started towards the cafeteria beside the Nekoma captain, "sounds like our group. Asahi is the quietest and most timid, but he has a way of pulling pranks and no one suspects him. Poor Noya and Tanaka always get blamed, and neither of them have caught on yet."

"Yeah every team seems to have one of those." He handed Suga a tray as they made their way down the food line. "You guys have only recently joined us for these training camps, but generally our four teams have gotten together at least once a month during the season for the last couple years. We've all gotten to know each other fairly well. Bokuto has become a good friend, and Akaashi has a way of working with him that not only calms him down but also show cases his talent in the best way. Keiji is the heart of the team much like you are, Suga. If he and Hinata are together," the pair looked down the tables to where Akaashi and Hinata were sitting side by side, "Akaashi will be good to him, and your little crow will be safe."

Suga smiled as he took a bite of his food, "I'm not worried about them as a couple, although they will have challenges. No. I know that Hinata is more concerned about the reaction of the teams to finding out he's gay."

Kuroo knew that was a major concern for anyone and one of the reasons he didn't advertise his own bisexuality. "So the team doesn't know?"

"Well, he's a bit naive and thinks that no one knows if he hasn't said anything. The team knows, they just don't care." Suga watched the way Hinata leaned into Akaashi as the older student talked to him. 

"Nekoma is a little different, I mean Coach is great, but a couple of the guys have a hard time accepting anything that's out of the norm one way or the other. There's been some low level bullying, especially from outside of the team, although I try to stop it when I see it. Let me know if Hinata or you have any trouble."

Suga nodded, he'd let the Nekoma captain know, but he wouldn't let him deal with it on his own. Suga had too much respect for the man, and he knew that the third year was also a target.

Four tables down, Akaashi was doing his best not pull Hinata into his lap. It had been two days since the orange haired teen had agreed to dating and they'd been at the school, training the entire time. The first night they had just talked, mostly about volleyball. The other night they walked around campus talking about themselves. Last night he met with Kuroo, Suga and the coaches to discuss strategies. Hinata had done some practice drills with Lev, but had been asleep when Akaashi had returned to the room. Tonight he had something else in mind. "Let's get back to the gym and I'll toss you some more before we start practice again." He stood and carried his tray to the wash center. 

Hinata followed, setting his tray down and following the second year setter out the door. There were others ahead of them and behind so it wasn't like they were alone. He was interested to see what Akaashi meant when he said that he wanted them to go on a date. His daydreaming had him falling behind and his gaze rested on Akaashi and Kuroo in front of him. He had to admit the Fukurodani player did look good in those shorts.

"Sooooo?" Kuroo nudged Akaashi. 

He just sighed, he knew the Nekoma captain was going to bug him. "So what?"

"How are things going with Hinata?" 

Akaashi blushed, "it's going fine. I don't want to rush this."

"Then take your time," Kuroo threw a glance over his shoulder at the orange haired teen who happened be staring at Akaashi ass. 

The afternoon was more running and drills, but even Hinata could tell that they were improving. He couldn't wait to show Kageyama what he'd learned. 

"Alright guys, you've done well and have been training hard these last couple of days. We only have two days left, tonight we've arranged for a bit of a break. There will be no formal practice after supper but the gyms will be available. You are free to go into town and explore just be back by curfew." The group cheered at having a couple of free hours, even though most of them would end up in the gym playing. "Now stretch well. The nets can stay up and the balls can stay out, but please mop the floors."

Kuroo arranged a game of three on three. Komi, the Fukurodani Libero, gathered a couple of others to head into town; he was going to give a quick tour of the area. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed off with Onaga to watch movies in one of the dorm rooms. 

Hinata walked outside to get some air and saw Suga leaning against a tree talking on his cell phone. He was likely talking to Tanaka. Grabbing his water bottle he headed around the corner and towards the running track. He set his bottle on the start line and started running, two laps, four laps, seven, he lost count in the pleasure of running. The sun finished setting and the light from the surrounding building reminded him of the night light his sister needed to sleep still. His pace settled as did his breathing, he was in the zone where he could run forever. He heard the steps behind him, but kept going. From the corner of his eye he saw Akaashi join him. The pair ran in silence, eventually both slowed the run to a jog and then a walk to cool down.

"Hey, how do you feel about watching a movie in the room?"

"Sounds good." Hinata handed Akaashi his water bottle and the two walked back to the gym, to grab their gym bags.

The shower felt good and Hinata did his best to ignore Washio singing in the next stall. His voice was off key and the song was one the pop radio hits that had been played way too often of late. Hinata dressed in his sleep pants and a T shirt and headed back to the dorm room he temporarily shared with Akaashi. Akaashi who was wearing only shorts as he sorted through his movie collection and turned the tv on.

"A...A...Akaashi?" His eyes were drawn the bare skin of Akaashi's back, his hands itched to be able to touch. 

"Call me Keiji. What type of movie would you like to watch? I think I have something from almost every genre."

Hinata blushed, "alright, and you can call me Shoyou. Why don't you pick?" Hinata went to the desk and opened his wallet. "I can get drinks, what would you like?"

"An orange drink."

"Okay," Hinata left and went to the end of the hall and the vending machines. He bought a water for himself and an orange drink for Akaashi, "Although I guess I have permission to call him Keiji now." The teen stared at the drinks in his hand as he thought over how he felt about that. Daichi and Asahi were the only two that they ever called by their first names on a regular basis, everyone else was last names or nicknames. He only ever called Kageyama, Tobio, when the guy wasn't listening. Looking down the hall he saw Suga sitting in the small lounge by the stairs. He headed towards his senior with the idea of asking for some advice when he realized Suga was on the phone.

"I know Ryu.....I miss you too...."

Hinata backed away not wanting to interrupt Suga's time with his boyfriend. Heading back to the room he figured he'd talk to Suga tomorrow. Opening the dorm room door Hinata was once again treated to the sight of Akaashi's bare upper back, the miles of pale skin that reached down to the waistband of his shorts riding low on his trim hips. When Keiji turned around, Hinata was staring at his body and he could feel himself blush at being caught.

Akaashi felt the heat rise to his cheeks too, but he held a hand out to the cute freshman, accepting the drink. "Come on, I've got an action flick in." He sat on his futon leaning his back against the wall and opened his drink. 

Hinata sat beside him. Were the futons closer together or was he imagining it? The movie started and it wasn't long before he lost himself in the story. Hinata watched as the main character raced across town chasing the bad guys, guns firing and tires squealing. A sudden weight against his shoulder startled the orange haired youth. Akaashi's head was on his shoulder. Hinata lets his eyes roam over the pale face. He was asleep and Shoyo thought he looked so peaceful. Using one finger he traced down the sharp nose and across the high eyebrows into his dark hair. Shoyou blushed when Akaashi turned his face to follow his fingers. A slight shiver crossed the second years bare torso. Hinata shifted his body over to hold him closer and used a foot to pull the blanket at his feet up into his reach. He managed to snake an arm around behind Keiji's back, wrapping it around his waist, pulling the setter in tight as well as covering them both with a blanket without waking him up. He let his eyes drift close as he turned his face into dark hair, breathing in the scent of fresh air and lemongrass from his shampoo. Something about the smell was comforting and he let himself fall asleep. 

Akaashi had a crick in his neck and didn't know why. The more he thought of it, he realized that his back was aching too. The last thing he remembered was sitting down to watch a movie with Shoyou. He smiled at that. Shoyou. It was a cute name and he had permission to call him that. He stretched a little, rubbing his face in his pillow, except it didn't feel like his pillow it was warmer and harder. He finally cracked his eyes open and realized that he was leaning against Hinata's shoulder. No wonder he had a sore neck. Slowly sitting up he looked at the time. Two am. They still had a couple of more hours to sleep, but both of them were going to be sore if they didn't move. Standing above the sleeping Karasuno middle blocker, Akaashi stretched and tried to figure out the best way to get Hinata to lay down and yet still be able to cuddle with him. Pushing his futon closer and moving the pillows, Keiji gently pulled Hinata sideways, so he could carefully lay his orange head on the pillow and spread the blanket over top. Of course once he was horizontal, Hinata stretched and straightened himself out. The moan let him know that the smaller middle blocker was just as stiff as he was. Akaashi, lay down beside him and let himself drift off. His lips curled in a small smile as he felt the Karasuno player shuffle closer to him. 

Morning came and Hinata woke up spooned against Akaashi, his hand held tight to the bare chest, and his nose buried in the soft black hair at the base of the setter's neck. He smiled to himself, his lips almost forming a kiss against the shoulder in front of him. He had to admit that he had slept more soundly then he could ever remember. Maybe that was the key for him to sleep in one spot, holding someone. He snorted. Since he normally roomed with Kageyama on away trips he didn't think the solemn setter would either allow Akaashi in their room or to be snuggled himself. He slowly pulled away and rolled his shoulders. A quick glance at the time showed it to be 5:30 am. Time to go running. Quietly getting dressed, Hinata looked over at Keji. The two had been running together for the last couple of days, ever since he out ran poor Onaga. He debated waking his temporary roommate, but decided that his mind was a little too chaotic and wanted some time to sort through his own thoughts. Closing the door behind him, Shoyo stretched a little before heading outside to stretch more.

"Running alone?"

"Tsukishima?" Hinata put his hand behind his back, feeling for the door knob. He might need a quick get away. He never knew what Tsukishima was going to say and it wasn't always nice. "What do you need?"

"I was going to go running with you."

Hinata cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" The blonde hated doing extra work, he practiced and tried his best, he would often play a couple of extra minutes but he wasn't like Kageyama or himself. They would play for hours and add on extra drills just to get better. "But isn't that like extra work for you?"

"Yes it is and your wasting my time, now let's go running." He turned and headed for the track. His lips curled into a smile as he heard Hinata traipse along behind. He knew the Fukurodani setter had a crush on the orange haired teen and he wanted to make sure things were ok. Hinata was an idiot after all and they were sharing a room. He just wanted to make sure that Akaashi wasn't pushing himself on the short dumbass. Suga would, well he wouldn't kill Akaashi, but he'd make his life a living hell. Hinata was the beloved idiotic mascot for the team. Nothing could happen to him. Stretching his legs and making sure that the water he brought was there, Tsukishima waited for Hinata to catch up before starting to run. 

It took four laps before Hinata worked up the courage to ask again what Tsukishima was doing there. Hinata loved to run and would willingly do extra laps, Tsukki would do what was asked and nothing more. "So....W W Why are you running?" 

Tsukishima sighed, he should have had Yamaguchi join them. The problem was, with Yamaguchi there he'd resort back to sarcasm and insults. He really was worried for the little setter, the guy exuded complete and total innocent. "I just want to make sure that you understand what Akaashi wants from you."

"Huh? NO!" Hinata blushed, if Tsukishima found out that he was gay, the guy would tease him all the time. He sprinted ahead not wanting to hear anything the blonde was going to say. 

"Hinata, stop you idiot." They had reached the far side of the track, where they were slightly concealed by some trees. Kei merely stepped into the trees and waited for the moron to make another lap before tripping him. He was only marginally glad the guy had been working with Nishanoya lately and could roll. "Now sit here, shut up and listen." 

Hinata scooted back only to smack into a tree, caged in by the scary blonde. It was almost like the time he'd hit Kageyama in the back of the head with a serve.

"Look, we all know you're gay, so just calm down will you."

Hinata's mouth hung open. Everyone knew. His face flamed, pulling his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them. "I'll have to quit volleyball and change schools. Maybe they'd be more understanding at Fukurodani?"

"Hinata, no one cares, so you don't need to quit volleyball or change schools. We've known for a while so just relax. We all know about Suga and Tanaka and no one cares. They're just our team mates. How big of an idiot are you?"

"Well why else would you want to talk to me unless you were going bug me?"

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, "Hinata, we may not be friends but you are my team mate. I do actually care about what happens to you." Maybe he should have approached Akaashi, at least he'd get an actual answer. Taking a deep breath he realized that Hinata needed to know that the team would support him no matter what. "Listen, shrimp, I'm just trying to make sure that you know you can talk to any of us on the team. Akaashi isn't pressuring you for anything since you two are sharing a room is he?" He watched as Hinata's face flamed to match the colour of his hair. Tsukishima could feel the heat creep up his cheeks as well.

"No, I mean we've kissed and last night we fell asleep side by side, but nothing happened." He was talking so fast the words tripped over themselves. 

"Alright," looking up at the sky, he gaged the time and figured that everyone would be just waking up soon. He peppered Hinata with questions about where he thought the relationship was going, before giving up having heard way too much. "Let's head back inside and get some breakfast. Maybe eating will help you grow." The comments were more to put Hinata at ease then to really bug him, and it seemed to work. Hinata had relaxed enough to start being annoying again. Looking towards the dorms he saw Yamaguchi standing by the door. The trio headed towards the cafeteria and breakfast. Tsukishima talked to Yamaguchi and let Hinata walk behind, absorbing everything that they had talked about. Entering in the cafeteria, the blonde caught sight of Suga and Akaashi sitting with Kuroo. He gritted his teeth, there was something about Kuroo that set him on edge. The guy was smart, good looking and good at volleyball. Maybe it was just that their personalities were so opposite, or the way he kept staring at Yamaguchi, or maybe because he wanted to be a little more like the annoying cat. Tsukishima pushed it from his mind and sat down to eat. He'd talk to Suga and Akaashi later.

The practice in the gym, was rhythmic and familiar. Tsukishima went for block after block. He watched as the energetic dumbass went for one of Akaashi's spikes. Hinata hit the spike through the block. The little blush sent towards the setter, irked Tsukishima. It was Suga who approached him during one of the breaks. "I take it you talked to Hinata?" 

The lanky middle blocker nodded. He needed to stop watching Shoyo so much, his vocabulary was starting to slip towards the King's level and get stuck on dumbass whenever he was in sight, although he'd never admit that 'dumbass' really did seem to suit Hinata. 

"My question is why?"

"What do you mean why?" Tsukishima cleaned his glasses, avoiding Suga's gaze.

"Tsukishima, I didn't take you for an idiot."

The blonde's head swung sharply over to his senpai. His mouth gapped, not sure whether to make a snarky reply or not.

Suga just smiled, "We all know you make sarcastic remarks and 90% of the time we're not quite sure if you have some hidden meaning in them or if we should just take them at face level. I, however, believe that in your own way, you use caustic remarks to show how much you pay attention to your teammates and what is going on in their lives. You're a good friend even if you don't want anyone to know it."

"Fucking Hell!" 

Suga's smile widened just a little. He'd let the freshman keep his secret. "Now back to my question about Hinata, how'd he take you talking to him?"

"Pretty much like the idiot he is. He blushed and stammered and talked about quitting volleyball and moving if anyone knew he was gay."

Suga sighed, "Did you manage to say anything that could remotely be helpful?"

Tsukishima ignored the comment, "Well I told him we all knew and didn't care, and that I just wanted to make sure he wasn't being pressure. He told what they've done, in more detail then I want to know." He pushed at his glasses and looked across the gym to see Akaashi giving some pointers to Yamaguchi and Lev. "I plan on talking to Akaashi today."

"Talk to him, don't scare him off. I'll talk to Hinata again." Suga patted his back and went back to practice.

Tsukishima snorted and re-joined the group. He'd corner Akaashi after practice. 

Across the gym, Akaashi suppressed a shiver. That Tsukishima was glaring at him, he still didn't understand the guy. He wasn't sure if he was a friend of Hinata's or not. Watching how Hinata interacted with the blonde, Akaashi wasn't sure if Hinata even knew where he stood with the bean pole. 

 

***

It was the last night of camp. Nekoma and Karasuno would be leaving in the morning. The day had been filled with scrimmages and drills. BBQ for supper, an impromptu water fight and the group running like a bunch of loons. Everyone had fallen back into teams of school mates. Karasuno, lead by Suga; Nekoma, lead by Kuroo; and Fukurodani, lead by Akaashi. Akaashi was worried. Kuroo reacted on an emotional level and aimed at friends and foes alike. Suga was devious and Tsukishima wasn't any better. It seemed like the whole Karasuno team was out to get him. Were they that against him dating Hinata? Did they even know? Or was it all his imagination?

"Akaashi you're dead!" Suga yelled as he bounded around the gym corner; his water gun raised and ready to fire.

Akaashi dived across the lawn and used Kuroo as shield, before the goofball knew what was going on. Turning towards the yell, Kuroo got a face full of water, then just because he was right there Akaashi sprayed Kuroo too. By the end everyone was soaked to the skin and rolling on the grass. Yamaguchi and Onaga were laughing at Kuroo with his hair flat for once and Suga with his sticking up all over. Akaashi looked over as a body threw itself down beside him. All he saw was a flash of orange and his heart rate skyrocketed. Hinata lay down with his head on Akaashi chest. Akaashi panicked and quickly glanced around but all he saw were others in similar states. Tsukishima had Yamaguchi's legs over his thighs and Suga's head on one arm. Kuroo was sprawled across Onaga and everywhere else the guys were piled on top of one another. The dark haired setter relaxed and let his eyes drift close. The warm sun, the feel of Hinata close, the sound of his friends laughing and talking quietly. This is what the camp was all about.

That night Akaashi helped Hinata pack up his bags. The pair got ready for bed, Hinata had his clothes laid out for the morning. They needed to catch the train just before lunch and that meant that right after breakfast Karasuno would be on the bus heading to the train station. 

"I think I have everything." Hinata looked at his bag again as Akaashi checked around. 

"Your key chain is adorable," Akaashi examined the homemade key chain.

Hinata blushed, "my little sister Natsu made it for me."

Akaashi couldn't believe how cute he looked as he blushed, leaning closer he framed Shoyo's face with his hands as he closed the distance to take those lips in a sweet kiss. Slowly he walked the two of them backward until Hinata's back was against the wall. Akaashi's hands went from Hinata's cheeks, down his sides until they rested on slim hips. He closed the distance to kiss the boy in front on him again. One kiss turned into two turned into more as he wanted to stay right where he was. He felt arms reach up to wrap around his neck and pull him in closer. Something settled in his chest at the fact that Hinata wanted him closer too.

"Ke...Keiji?" Hinata pulled back just a little.

His name was whispered against his lips and a shiver rolled down his spine. "Ummm."

"Can I, ummm, can I sleep with you tonight?" Hinata blushed, his fingers playing with the hair at the base of Akaashi's head.

"We've been sleeping together all week," Keiji was a little confused. They'd talked about where they wanted things to go and both of them agreed that they weren't ready for sex yet.

"No," if possible, Hinata's face got even redder, "I mean in your arms."

Akaashi pushed his fingers into the unruly orange hair in order to have Hinata met his eyes and kissed him. "Of course you can." 

Hinata let out a sigh, and rested his head on Akaashi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Akaashi just nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend's hair and held him close. "I know we've talked in general terms about this relationship, but I do want to try. I think that if we talk and see each other when we can we will have a good foundation before we jump into a sexual partnership. I really like you Hinata, I don't want this to be a fling. At the same time, I don't want to hold you back. If you find someone..." He didn't finish, he couldn't.

Hinata held him tighter for a moment before pulling away and leading the taller man towards the futons. He knew what Keiji was saying because he felt the same. He wanted to be with Akaashi, but this was new and the distance was an issue. He wanted Keiji to be happy and if he found someone closer, then that would be ok, it would break his heart, but it would be ok- eventually. Sliding his hands down to entwine with those strong fingers, Hinata knelt on the Fulton and slowly pulled Keiji to him. Every touch was to last until the next time they could see each other, and Hinata wanted to burn those images into his mind.

"Shoyou," the word was whispered on lips that took possession of his own. The kiss was sweet and full of promise as Keiji lowered himself over the freshman. "I'm glad your here, with me." He pulled the smaller teen closer. They spent the night tightly wrapped in each other's embrace, and when Shoyou woke he decided that watching his new boyfriend sleep was much more interesting then going for a run. Of course he had to wake him with a kiss, or a couple but that was fun too.

"Keiji," Hinata wasn't sure how to ask the next part, hell he wasn't even sure if it would help or not but, "can I ask that you not see us off today. I think I'm going to cry as it is and I really don't want to fall apart in front of you if I can help it." He gave a watery smile. 

"Then how about I kiss you here and you give me a call tonight, no matter what time you get in ok?" Keiji kissed him hard, trying to put all the feelings he could into that simple touch, "Shoyou, you need to promise me that you will call me when ever you want, no matter what." He gave another kiss to stop the words that were forming, "if I'm busy, I'll call you back when I have time and the same goes for you." Akaashi felt the teen return the kiss, it was full of promise and motion, just like Hinata himself.

Akaashi watched from the dorm window as Hinata ran to join the rest of his team. Suga pulled him in for a hug and Tuskishima looked around. Akaashi was glad he had managed to avoid being alone with the tall middle blocker, right now he looked like he wanted to kill someone. He knew he'd have to give Komi an explanation later. The quick text to have him guide Karasuno to the train station wasn't going to cut it. 

***

"Hin..." Suga stopped himself and just pulled Hinata in for a hug. The tears streaming down his face told him everything he needed to know. Whispered words let Suga know that Hinata was hurting because he didn't want to leave. The rest of the team gathered round, but no one said anything. Even Tuskishima kept quiet, although Suga could see him taking in every little nuance and filing it away for later. He smiled to himself. Their flying crow was going to get a talking to by the bean pole soon enough. Oh how he wanted to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. Looking over at Yamaguchi, he figured that he might be able to bribe some information out of their pinch server at a later date. For know they concentrated on helping Hinata relax and just getting home. They were all tired and ready for their own beds.

It was Ryu and Takeda-Sensei who met them at the station. The guys loaded everything into the school van and Sensei was going to drive everyone home. Everyone except Hinata. The orange haired teen just strapped his backpack onto his back and unlocked his bike. 

"Be careful Shoyou and call me when you get home." Suga called from the van, "If I don't hear from you in 30 minutes, I'm calling you so you better make sure to answer, because the second call will be to your mother."

"Yes Suga." Hinata bowed and climbed on his bike to head home. It was a short fifteen minute ride, but he wasn't going to rush.

"Everyone behaved themselves?" Takeda looked over his shoulder at Suga.

"Yes Sir," Suga leaned into Ryu, holding his boyfriend's hand to his thigh, "we learned a lot of new drills. I emailed the details to you and Coach Ukai. Kuroo, Akaashi and I had a number of round table discussions and we had planning sessions with the coaches. We had training sessions on nutrition, stretching, injury prevention and cross training. We did some running and got in the pool a couple times. It was a good opportunity for us to learn a lot."

"Oooh, you mean I missed an opportunity to see you wet?" Ryu whispered in his ear. He enjoyed watching Suga blush.

"It sounds amazing," Takeda ignored the by play between the couple. "I hope that I can sit with you to discuss what you have learned."

Takeda stopped and let Narita off. Suga squeezed Ryu's hand and moved back to sit across from Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima."

"Don't worry Suga, I won't say anything to him yet. I'll wait a day or two to see how he settles in." Tsukishima huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. He ignored Yamaguchi's smirk beside him.

"Alright," Suga nodded, "I plan on talking to him tomorrow before practice, to let him know he can come to me if he needs to, if you did it, the poor guy would likely have a heart attack."

"Tsk."

Takeda chose that moment to look up, "Yamaguchi, you ready?"

Suga went back to his seat and Ryu and waited. Takeda dropped off Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and finally stopped in front Suga's house. "I'll be getting out here too Takeda-Sensei," Ryu jumped out and helped to carry Suga's luggage.

"Thank you Sensei, for coming to pick us all up. We'll see you Monday at school." Suga opened the gate and led Ryu up to the house. The front door opened and Mrs. Sugawara opened her arms to her son and his boyfriend.

Takeda gave a sigh of relief and drove off. Suga would let him know if any issues had come up, he took the well-being of his juniors very seriously.

Inside Ryu sat on Suga's bed while the silver haired teen unpacked. Suga's mom liked him and knew they were dating and was ok with him staying over. She was so cool the way she trusted Suga.

"Koshi, make sure your laundry comes downstairs and I'll do it tomorrow. Do either of you want something to eat?"

"I ate on the train mom." Suga looked at his phone as it buzzed, Hinata had sent a picture of himself with his sister Natsu and the phrase, 'I'm home'. He was safe.

"Ryu?"

"No I'm good Mrs. S I ate at the station," Ryu lay back on the bed his hands under his head.

"Does Saeko know where you are Ryu?" 

"Yeah," his smile brightened when Suga's mom squeezed his foot on her way out.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning. Koshi you can tell me all about your week then." Giving him a kiss on the cheek on her way out, she closed the door on the pair.

Suga stripped down and changed into sleep pants. 

Ryu followed suit and pulled the blankets back waiting for Suga to join him. His parents were out of hs life and he refused to let his thoughts dwell on them for long. It was his sister Saeko who worried and fought for him. Between Saeko, Koshi's and Noya's parents he had all the family he needed. Ryu slid his arm beneath Suga's shoulder and pulled him closer. "So what happened between Hinata and Akaashi?"

Suga smiled as he rested his head on Ryu chest and placed one hand over his heart. "Well it seems that they're dating. They had a couple of really intense make out sessions over the week. Akaashi promised me that it wouldn't go any farther then that as neither of them were ready for a sexual relationship and he really wanted to take his time with Hinata." Suga sighed as Ryu ran his hand through his hair. It was soothing. "Tsukishima even stepped up to talk to Hinata."

"Tsukishima? Really?"

"I seriously think we have him figured wrong Ryu. He was concerned about Hinata and even got up early to go running with him and talk. He was worried about Hinata being pressured. I think that either he or someone he cares about had been pressured to do something they didn't want. Personally I think it was Yamaguchi the way he protects him." He knew the story but it wasn't his to tell, after all he had made a promise

"Hey Suga?" Ryu kissed the silver head in front of him, "do you think either Yamaguchi or Tsukishima are gay?"

Suga thought about it. On their team there was the two of them, Asahi, and Hinata who were gay for sure and Noya who was bi. Everyone else.. "No I think they're both straight, it just that Tsukishima is really dominant while Yamaguchi is more submissive, but not in a BDSM way."

"Yeah I can see it." Ryu smiled even as he struggled to keep the image of Tsukishima in leather with a whip and Yamaguchi tied up with a ball gag out of his head. Maybe he'd talk to Suga about some fantasies later. "So how did Akaashi take the parting?"

"Don't know he wasn't there. Komi took us to the station and I got the feeling that it was a last minute request."

Ryu laughed, "I guess I'll have to text Bokuto tomorrow to see how he is, or maybe get Asahi to do it." He gotten really close to the Ace this past week. He wrapped his other arm around the third year setter and settled in for the night. Being separated from his love for a week had been tough, he'd been eternally grateful that they'd been allowed to stay at the dorm too.

Back in Tokyo, Akaashi lay on his futon staring at his phone. He'd received a text from Hinata saying that he'd gotten home safely. The ensuing conversation had started well going on about enjoying the week and what they had learned and then it had gone down hill. Now he was pouting, had he said too much? Put on too much pressure? Hinata hadn't responded in a while. The pounding on his door had him cringing, he didn't want to deal with anyone but, the knock came again. Sliding his phone into his pocket he got up. "Coming." 

"Well?" 

Akaashi didn't know whether to try and shut the door in the new comer's face or throw himself into his best friend's arms and cry.

Bokuto took the decision out of his hands as he barged inside, locked the door behind him and pulled Akaashi in for a hug. The boisterous ace hadn't said a word, just held him and that gave Akaashi the permission he needed to let go. Words came then, meaningless drivel but it was the sound that soothed as tears flowed down his face. "Akaashi, it's ok, let it out. We'll find you someone."

"You ass," Akaashi pulled back and smacked him on the shoulder. He wiped his face and laughed at himself. "Hinata said yes. So I'm not depressed about being turned down, I'm sad that he's gone."

Bokuto laughed. His attitude breaking from the constraint it was under to be calm. "Well that sure isn't the impression Komi has. He figures that after a week of wild sex, you got tired of the little Karasuno crow. Which is why you asked him to take them to the station. He said that Hinata had been crying but comforted by Suga, and surrounded by the other three. Knowing him, the moron likely tried to hit on him."

"I didn't think Komi swung that way?" Keiji smiled as Bokuto stretched out on his futon. He was in a pair of gym pants and an old t shirt.

"Komi swings which ever way there's an easy lay." He shrugged his shoulders and got comfy. "Now come on. Lie down here, throw on some mindless noise we can fall asleep to, and tell me about Hinata." Bokuto watched as Akaashi relaxed and did just that. When Keiji had first told him of his crush on the little middle blocker, he had his doubts. The kid was a year younger but the same age. They lived pretty far apart, and neither of them knew which way he swung or if he was in a relationship with their setter. He had faith in his friend.

"You spending the night?" Akaashi knew Bokuto didn't get along with his own roommate, the guy was a total ass. The chime signalling an incoming text had Akaashi relaxing even more. Hinata. He hadn't fucked things up, but he wanted Bokuto's take on things before he called again. 

Bokuto just nodded and listened as Keiji talked about their first kiss, and the things they had talked about, their plans for the future. If he was 100% honest with himself he'd admit to being a little bit jealous. Akaashi could handle his mood swings and all the drama on their team with a calm that surprised even the coaches at times. That being the case he could handle the little orange haired cutie. "No," Bokuto whispered as he ran a hand through Akaashi's hair over and over, "no the problem will be distance. I hope this relationship works out for you." He looked at the picture Akaashi's had made his screen saver for his laptop, "Cute couple, unusual, but cute all the same." Maybe later he tell his best friend about what happened to him at the training camp.

"Shut up Bokuto and go to sleep." Keiji could feel the blush work it's way up his face, "we'll talk about your week tomorrow. We don't have practice until Tuesday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but Tsukishima and Ryu kept taking over the story. I know where I want to go with Ryu, and even Bokuto has given me glimpse but Tsukki has remind characteristically quiet. I might continue, after I've finished the others I have on the go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dating continues and Tsukshima is a surprising nosy parker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who asked for more, thank you.

Tsukishima watched as Hinata and Kageyama ran around the gym and practicing tosses and yelling like the idiots they were. It had been a couple of weeks since their last training camp, where Akaashi had cornered the little middle blocker and the pair had started dating. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it, not that it really was any of his business. Leaving the court and walking back to the bench, Tsukki let the conversation of his upperclassmen flow around him. He followed the team out of the gym and up to the club room. Yamaguchi was quiet, letting him reflect more then he normally did.

"Tsukki," Yams' voice gently nudged him out of his own mind. "I'm heading to cram class, the rest of the team is scattering tonight and the King and Shrimp are still in the gym." 

He nodded, somehow, Yamaguchi always knew when he was paying attention and when he needed a bit of a reminder as to what was going on around him. He glanced out the window, spying a figure waiting under the covered walkway, he turned and left the club room going back down. Heading to the gym he could hear the squeak of sneakers on the floor and thump of a ball hitting the floor. "Hey King," he still liked to rile Kageyama up even though they were getting along a little better, "looks like your Queen is here."

Kageyama didn't even react, just tossed one ball to Hinata before walking out the door. Tsukki watched as the red head's face fell. "Do you have the keys to the club room?" Hinata just stared the ball at his feet. "Hey shrimp, do you have keys to the club room?" That got his attention.

Hinata looked up finally and realized that he wasn't alone. "Tsuk...Tsukki...Tsukishima." The tall blonde still scared him.

"If you have the keys to the club, I'll stay and practice, but if you don't then we need to get going before we get locked out and have to go home in our practice clothes."

"I....I... I have a key."

The shaky voice amused him, Tsukki just nodded he figured that Daichi had trusted the weirdo duo with keys because they were at the gym every spare moment. He walked to the back of the gym and picked up a ball, spinning it in his hands. He raised his arm and tossed the ball, serving it over the net. He needed practice on controlling where his serve landed.

Hinata rushed in for a receive. The ball bounced off his arms, into his face, then over to the left. Tsukki just picked up another ball and bounced it ready to serve again. Hinata backed up ready to try again. They continued on Hinata receiving some and missing others. Tsukishima knew that both of them had a lot of room for improvement and if he really wanted to get better and go on to nationals then he'd have to practice his receive more as well. That would be troublesome.

"Tsk." Tsukki rested his hands on his knees, Hinata had returned the ball over the net and he had missed it. A quick glance at the clock told him that they'd been here over an hour. "I'm done." He stood tall and walked off to clean up the balls. 

"But Tsukki?" Hinata was raring to go.

"Hinata it's late, I'm hungry and you have a long bike ride home yet." Tsukishima pointed to the balls on his side of the net. Hinata pouted but began picking things up, he was just glad that the tall first year had stayed. 

Tsukishima wanted to bring up Akaashi but wasn't sure how. It was one of the few times he regretted not being more social. He was always watching everyone, observing, cataloging. It's how he knew what was going on before anyone else. He was still concerned about how much pressure Akaashi was putting on Hinata. He knew that dating someone meant that one person often put themselves last. His face hardened as he remembers what Yamaguchi's last relationship did to him. Never again would he allow something like that to happen to one of his friends. His face tightened and his eyes hardened, never once did it cross his mind that he was thinking of the rest of his teammates as friends. He'd already observed the others in their relationships and deemed them either stable or something that would be over quickly without it hurting the team. "Hinata."

The red head jumped at his name. Tsukki looked at him, the light bouncing off of his glasses and the way he looked down on him with no problem was intimidating. The one he normally wore when he was about to tease him about something that he had trouble understanding. "Y-y-yes !?"

"Help me with the net." Slowly the pair put everything away, mopped the floor, and headed towards the club room. "You trying to imitate the Fukurodani owl? His setter is completely different from the king."

Tsukishima watched, amazed at the transformation that came over Hinata. His entire face brightened and he smiled. "I 'd like to be as strong as Bokuto. Akaashi isn't like Kageyama, but he's still amazing. He calls me almost every night. We talk a lot about all different things. He even helps me with my homework. He's coming down next weekend, we have practice but only Saturday morning."

"He's coming by himself?" It would be prime time for him to interrogate the second year setter.

"Yeah. Mom and Natsu are going to pick him up Friday."

"If that's the case then talk to Daichi and Coach Ukai and bring him to practice on Friday. We can use another setter." Tsukishima stood outside the door and waited for Hinata to lock up before walking down the stairs behind him


	4. Chapter 4

"You know they're going to ask you to help out at practice don't you?" Kontaru watched his best friend pack his overnight bag. Keiji's room was much like him. Quiet, relaxing and a little sarcastic, it felt so similar to his friend that it had become a place he was comfortable in.

Keiji just nodded, he didn't understand why everyone thought that Bokuto was stupid. The captain had a better grasp on things then he did at times. "What about you? Plans for this weekend?" He added some running shorts, his volleyball practice gear, and some casual clothes.

"Nah," Bokuto shook his head, "I have that appointment with the specialist tomorrow morning. I guess they're going to try and alter my meds again. I'll have a spec sheet for you when you get back."

Akaashi stared at the third year, Bokuto's grey eyes reflected none of the self hate they had in the past. He didn't make a big deal out of it, knowing how much Bokuto hated it when the doctors messed around with his meds. Generally, it meant a week or two of unpredictability before everything regulated itself. That meant that school work and practice generally suffered. Being the prideful idiot that he was, the spiky haired captain refused to tell his teachers or the coach anything about it. Mind you the last time he had said something to his gym teacher, the moron had banned Bokuto for almost two months from participating in class, saying he was 'too unstable to be trusted to play.' Akaashi still wanted to hit that guy. 

"Are they planning on upping the dosage or decreasing it?" He had found out about Bokuto's medical condition almost by accident last year. He had just joined the volleyball club and Bokuto's meds had just been altered for the third time in two months and he was all over the map. Akaashi had come in and played one set with him, when he had taken the over excited wing spiker outside, away from everyone and calmed him down. Bokuto had gone on and on about his change of medication. After that whenever his medication were due to be changed, Akaashi was the only one Bokuto trusted with the information.

"Actually they're going to try a complete different medication, I can't remember the name of it. Anyway, I told coach that I won't be able to come to practice until mid-week."

"Kotaru..." Akaashi looked at the bag he was packing then over at the team captain lying on his back across his bed, tossing a volleyball up in the air. He could stay...

"Keiji, you're going down to visit your cute little boyfriend and meet his family. I think you have more to worry about then me." Sitting up he grabbed his best friends arm and pulled him into a head lock, "come on relax. I'll be fine. Want to go run with me for a bit."

"Honestly, do I look like I'm dressed for running?" Akaashi was still dressed in his school uniform. "Call me. I'll pick up your homework when I get back Monday." He watched his best friend nod and stand up. "Speaking of homework...."

Bokuto was the worst for doing his homework on time. He usually left everything until the last minute or handed in assignments late. "Not this time, I guess hanging around you is really starting to wear off. I actually got everything done at lunch." He laughed, hands on his hips and head tossed back. "I'll leave you to your packing, just don't do anything I wouldn't." 

"Get out of here, like I would do the things you do."

Bokuto slapped him on the back and walked out. They'd been friends long enough that he didn't need to walk him out. Hearing the farewell said to his mother, Keiji smiled. His mother loved Bokuto like another son, welcoming him in at any time even if Keiji wasn't home yet. The sound of the front door closing had him reaching for his cell phone. A quick text to Bokuto's dad making sure that he was kept in the loop as to how the doctor's visit went and Akaashi was done for the time being. He walked downstairs and sat beside his mother as she watched some random game show, glad that he had taken the extra day away from the dorms to spend it at home. The silence between them was comforting, but it always was.


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride was long and it gave Akaashi entirely too much time to think. It was just passed one when the train pulled into the station. He had been a little worried about meeting Hinata's mother and sister without him. Would he be able to recognize them? When he mentioned it to Hinata the red head laughed and sent a picture of his little sister Natsu and his mother. He smiled remembering his reaction to opening the photo. They both had red hair like Hinata. The automated voice announced his stop and Akaashi quickly checked his bag for the fresh made bread his mother had sent and the book he had picked out for Natsu. Hiking his bag onto his shoulder and waited for the train to stop, before stepping onto the platform.

"Shoyo was right, you're cute."

The voice by his hip was cute but it was the tugging on his wrist that caught his attention. He looked down onto an unruly head of red hair, big milk chocolate brown eyes and smile that was almost wider then the face it sat on. 

"You're brother's boyfriend right? Akaashi-San?"

Keiji couldn't help himself, he knelt down so he was eye level. Those eyes, that smile; they were the reason he had fallen for the older brother. "If you're Natsu Hinata, then yes, I'm Keiji Akaashi your brother's boyfriend." He held out his hand and waited for her to shake it.

"Natsu? Where are you sweetie?"

Keiji smiled at the small hand in his, she couldn't be more then six. Standing he looked for the woman who was calling. "I think she's right here."

The woman had the same red hair. "Oh, there you are. Thank you for...OH you're Keiji Akaashi, aren't you?" The teen she had taken for a good samaritan was the one they were looking for.

"He's brother's boyfriend." Natsu held his hand tight in both hands and leaned into his waist. "I'm going to marry him."

"Oh Natsu, let's not scare the man off right away alright?" She bowed and introduced herself, "I'm Yoshino Hinata and you've already met Natsu. Let's get you out of the station and on our way. Did you eat on the train?" She reached out for Natsu's hand but the little girl shook her head refusing to let go.

Her smile was the same one both of her children wore, as was her height. She couldn't be much more then 160cm. No wonder Shoyo was so short, Keiji smiled to himself. "Yes, I packed a lunch." Akaashi he bowed in return, "please call me Keiji."

"Alright, let's head out then. I promised Shoyo that I would drop you off at the school if you got in on time." She led the way to small blue car and Keiji held the door so Natsu could climb in. Sitting in the front, Keiji listened as Yoshino explained what she had arranged with her son. "I'm to find out if you feel up to joining in a practice, they should be starting in about an hour."

"Yes please, I like to watch Karusano play, they're never boring."

"Alright, I'll drop you off and let Shoyo know that you'll be joining him," the indulgent look she gave him let him know that his answer wasn't a real surprise. She sent a quick text. "I know the Shoyo grabs a small snack on the way home, but I'll still have a meal ready for you both when you get back."

The rest of the drive, was a conversation about the area. Pulling up to the Karasuno High School front gate, Yoshino turned to her house guest. "They still have about thirty minutes of class left, I guess a team mate is going to meet you and take you to the gym. Leave your stuff and I'll take it home."

Akaashi pulled out his practice bag. "I greatly appreciate your willingness to host me this weekend and to drop me off here."

Nastu was waving from the back window as they drove off. When Akaashi saw who was waiting for him at he gate, he just about wished he had stayed with Natsu and her mom. The blonde middle blocker was leaning against the gate. Headphones on, glasses glinting in the sun, the tall first year had smirk on his face and Akaashi knew that he was in for a grilling.

Hiking his bag over his shoulder, Akaashi walked straight for the Karasuno player. "Tsukishima."

"Akaashi," pushing his shoulders off the brick pillar, the blonde stalked forward.

"I didn't take you for volunteering your time." Akaashi straighten his shoulders. If Tsukishima was trying to intimidate him, he was doing a fair job, but there was no way in hell he was going to let him know. Showing any form of weakness in front of a guy like Tsukishima was like dropping blood into a shark tank.

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and removed his headphones, "I'm not. However, I wasn't able to adequately talk to you at the last training camp." Turning he started towards the main courtyard expecting the second year setter to follow. "I find it difficult to believe that your intentions towards our weirdo middle blocker are strictly honorable considering you current relationship with your ace."

Akaashi sighed, he'd talked to Suga at the training camp, and the silver haired setter had put him at ease. He had also seen through Bokuto's reliance on him as friend and nothing more. No matter what, he wouldn't betray Bokuto's trust in him. "My relationship with Bokuto has no real bearing on the relationship I have with Hinata." He took a good look at the teen in front of him. Was he really worried about his team mate, was he just starting shit, or... "Did I beat you to Hinata?"

"Tsk." The blonde threw a look over his shoulder. Akaashi looked as calm as ever. He wouldn't get a rise out him the way he normally did with his teammates. He wasn't a genius for nothing. Tsukishima switched tactics and went for brutal honesty. Quickly turning he maneuvered Akaashi into a doorway. "Hinata is a naive, innocent idiot and while we're not the closest of friends, we are teammates. I don't want to see the moron hurt and you have more experience then he does. It would be extremely easy for you to push him into something he wasn't ready for."

Keiji's lips curled in smirk, who would ever think that the blunt first year with all the snarky comments was actually concerned for someone beside himself. If Tsukishima could be honest, so would he; "I have no intention of pushing Hinata into something he's not ready for." Akaashi looked right into those intelligent golden brown eyes. Whatever he planned to say in response, was interrupted by the school bell and the sound of students eager to leave the classrooms.

Tsukishima shrugged and headed towards the second gym, "come on, the weirdo duo should be there soon enough and I'm sure Coach Ukai would like to welcome you himself." As soon as his back was to the sleepy eyed setter, he smirked. Hinata was indeed in good hands.

Akaashi gave a sigh and followed behind. The Karasuno High School grounds weren't that much different from Fukurodani Academy. At the door to the gym, Akaashi greeted the players already there, Coach Ukai and Sensei Takeda. "Thank you for having me."

"Akaashi, glad you could come." Coach Ukai, "We're going to work on our blocking today, so any help you can give would be great." Hinata came in right then, with Diachi, Suga and Kageyama not far behind. "Hinata, take Akaashi to the club room so he can change."

"Yes sir." Hinata turned around and tried not to blush when he headed towards Akaashi. "This way." 

The pair walked out of the gym and towards the club room as the rest of the team walked into the gym. Tanaka walked up to Suga, "Is that a good idea? Letting the two of them head to the club room alone?" 

"Not sure," Suga looked over at Daichi who had overheard.

The captain just shrugged his shoulders. "We'll keep an eye on the time." He wasn't really worried about the pair, Hianta was too scared about being outed still to really risk anything today.

"They'll be fine and back here quickly," Tsukishima interjected in the same deadpanned voice he always used.

Suga examined the tall middle blockers face, "you talked to him, didn't you?" Tsukishima just shrugged and went to start his warm ups.


	6. Chapter 6

Akaashi couldn't help himself, he stared at the cute ass going up the stairs in front of him. Once inside the club room, he pushed Hinata against the door. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes that had been haunting him for weeks, before leaning forward to take possession of those pale lips. Deepening the kiss, Akaashi pushed his tongue between lips and teeth to taste inside. Hands scrambled for purchase on hips and Akaashi slid a leg between Shoyo's thighs. A moan echoed through the room, the noise startling both of them. Pulling back enough to rest his forehead against Hinata's, Keiji spoke first. "I needed that. Let me change, we can play some volleyball and then spend the weekend together."

Hinata nodded, "I'm glad you came." 

"Me too Shoyo, me too."

Keiji was really impressed with how the practice was run. The fact that Coach Ukai let him participate most likely had a lot to so with the fact that Fukudorani Academy was in a completely different prefecture. There was a lot of working in small groups, setting and receiving. There was even a full game. 

Sugawara really was a textbook setter. The thing that made him dangerous was his connection with his teammates. He was so reliable and calm and those attributes reflected in how the others responded. 

Kageyama was a totally different beast. He set the ball right in front of whoever he thought could hit the ball best. It was almost scary to watch, the way he could place the ball almost perfectly from anywhere on the court. His relationship with Hinata on the court was something special to watch.

"Pay attention Dumbass." Kageyama yelled. 

Apparently it was a common occurrence as Tanaka just laughed and Hinata scurried to do what Kageyama asked of him. The game continued with insults and praises alike.

"Alright that's enough for tonight. Don't forget to stretch and clean up. Make sure to move the nets and volleyballs to the club room tonight. The school is refinishing the gym floors tomorrow so the gym is strictly off limits until Tuesday." Coach Ukai stood over the pair and yelled. "That means Kageyama and Hinata no practicing here. If I find out that you've been in here this weekend; I will ban you both from volleyball club for a month." 

Akaashi had to smile the way both Hinata and Kageyama went pale. Being banned from club would certainly be the worst thing that could happen to them.

"If you want to practice, use the park's beach court." Daichi spoke out. "Monday and Tuesday morning practice will be changed to a study period in the club room, all of you are expected to be there." The captain's eyes sought out and held Tsukishima's gaze. "After school practice on both days will be cardio and we'll meet by the front gates. Sensei, Coach; Suga and I will take responsibility for practice on these two days in order to allow you time to attend to your other duties." Daichi knew that exams were coming up again and if the mornings could be used to make sure that their four idiots passed all the better for the team. The rest of them could work on strategies and analyzing the other teams.

Akaashi walked beside Hinata, as much as he wanted to hold his hand, he refrained. He knew that most of the team knew Hinata was gay and Tsukishima and Suga obviously knew that he was in a relationship with the little red head; but he didn't want to push his luck. Hinata was still scared of what his teammates would say if they knew he was gay. Walking towards the Hill Bottom Store with the group, he was amazed at how much time this team spent together outside of the game. "Do you guys do this often?" 

"What, walk home?". Tanaka spoke up, his voice adding a sarcastic edge, "Yeah every night!" 

"Tanaka!" Suga smacked Tanaka on the back of the head. "Sorry Akaashi, usually every night after practice we walk down to the store together before heading home. Daichi used to buy meat buns for everyone, but since Coach Ukai started coaching us, and his mother took over the evening shift, she has taken to making extra meat buns to give us. Anything else is on us though."

"So you guys spend time together outside of practice?" He was thinking of his team back home. Sure he spent a lot of time with Bokuto, but he was the classmate that had taken the time to understand the energetic owl. Could they get together as team to watch movies or study?

"Suga, Asahi and I have been friends since first year. We wanted to make sure that everyone on the team got along as people as well as teammates." Daichi ignored the sniggers coming from Yamaguchi and Tsukki, "Ennoshita and Narita pretty much make sure that Ryu and Noya don't fail their classes. The first years are still fitting in, Yachi is helping Hinata and Kageyama with their classes and,"

"...As soon as Tsukishima gets that stick out his ass, he can join in with all the cool kids.." Tanaka didn't even flinch when Daichi slapped him across the back of the head.

"Don't you guys hang out?" The question came from the quiet ace.

He realized that everyone had started to take interest in the conversation. "Not really," Akaashi really thought about it, "A couple of the guys are in the same class, but myself and Wataru are the only regulars who aren't third year. I mean we get together once in a while, it may start as something social, but we usually end up practicing. We don't ignore each other in halls but we don't go out of our way to talk to each other either. I know that a couple of the guys are close friends outside of club, but they're not regulars; otherwise no. Bokuto and I are friends and spend a lot of time together, some of that is still club related. I can't say that we hang out as a team." He really started to think if that was the right way to do things. Could their group hang out after practice to go get food or whatever. "I think part of the issue is the size of our club compared to yours. I mean, we have seven regular players, but another eight first and second years that are on the bench. The chances of those eight playing is slim. It's really more like we have two different teams."

Diachi came out of the store with a large bag and meat buns were handed out to everyone. Diachi spent the next couple of minutes making sure that everyone knew the the plan for the upcoming week before they all went their separate ways.

Kageyama walked with Hinata and Akaashi for a couple of blocks before stopping at the corner. "Akaashi, it was good to see you play, thank you for the pointers." He bowed before turning to his classmate. "Give me a call if you want to practice this weekend. I have some plans with Shin but I can work around them."

"Thanks Kageyama but Akaashi is staying with me this weekend, so I might practice with him."

Kageyama glared at the Fukudorani setter for a moment before huffing and walking off.

"Did I piss him off?" Akaashi watched the somber setter walk away.

"Nay, it's just Kageyama. Climb on Keiji, it's still a ways to the house." Hinata straddled his bike and waited for his boyfriend to climb on the back.

Keiji stood on the pegs, hands on slim shoulders. Leaning in he gave a quick kiss to a cool cheek, "Stop when you get the steep hills and I'll walk up or we can switch."


	7. Chapter 7

True to her word, Shoyo's mother had a meal waiting for the two of them as they entered the house. They fixed a plate and sat at the table, Natsu running over to sit beside Akaashi. "He's my boyfriend now." 

"Natsu!?" Hinata was annoyed but watched as Akaashi blushed. 

Yoshino listened as Hinata told her about his day while he and Akaashi ate. Natsu kept trying to crawl into Keiji's lap. He was being a good sport about it. It was long before the pair had finished eating and Yoshino could see that Natsu had finally worn out her welcome with her brother. 

"Natsu leave your brother alone, it's time for your bath. You two take your time, there's more food on the stove." She took Natsu's hand and lead her down the hall.

Hinata sighed, "do you want anymore?" At the shake of Keiji head he stacked up their dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"How can I help?" Akaashi walked in behind the short red head.

"Can I get you to wash the dishes while I pack everything up?" Hinata was glad the Akaashi was willing to help.

Akaashi rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt and started the water in the sink. He smiled as the two of them worked together almost silently. Hinata was pulling out plastic containers and storing the left overs away. As he filled a container he put in the fridge while stacking the pots next to the sink. Akaashi took his time, washing the dishes and stacking them in the strainer before grabbing the next. When the food was put away, Hinata move to stand beside his boyfriend and picked up a tea towel. Keiji smiled, as a guest, washing the dishes was the best chore for him, he didn't know where anything went to put things away, and he wasn't comfortable here yet to just peek through cupboards. Hinata worked quietly, moving around him to put a plate there or a pot here. It was the longest he had seen Hinata so quiet. Down the hall he could hear water running and guessed that Natsu was getting ready for a bath.  


He hip checked Hinata the next time he stood beside him. "This your quiet time or something?" He flicked water at Shoyo's face.

The red head laughed, "nah, just listening to in case Natsu needs something. This is mom's time relax."

"So can I ask? Where's your Dad?" Keiji, himself lived with both of his parents when he wasn't staying in dorms because of distance, but Kotaro's parents were divorced and he switched between two households while it was just Wataru and his mother.

"Dad travels a lot for work. Honestly he spends three weeks a month away. It's been hard, but he Skypes Natsu and I at least once a week. I know he and mom talk more frequently." Hinata smiled, "The job he has is a four year contract, it won't be long before he's working closer to home." He could hear his sister laughing in the bath. "Come on," he passed the towel so Akaashi could dry his hands as he put the last dish away. "We'll go sit in the living room and watch a movie or something for the next little bit."

"Lead the way cutie," Keiji leaned forward and kissed the pale cheek.

The blush on Shoyo's face was sweet. His mouth gapped at the endearment. He couldn't even think of a come back, not that he was good at those anyways. In the end all he could do was shake his head and reach for Keiji's hand as he walked towards the sofa. "What would you like to watch?"

"Well, you saw the types of movies and TV shows that I had a couple of weeks ago when you were staying with me during the training camp. Why don't you pick something that you enjoy and we'll watch that." 

Hinata glanced at the time and then back to his boyfriend. "You ok with TV then for a bit?"

"Sure." There must a program that Hinata enjoyed that was coming on. 

Shoyou took the couch corner and pulled Keiji close to his side leaving half the sofa empty. This time Shoyo had his arm around Akaashi's shoulder letting the dark head teen slide an arm around his waist. Hinata used his other hand to work the remote. Tuning into a popular anime, he turned the volume up just a little and smiled. "Watch and see."

The opening music played and Keiji would hear a little squeal come from the bath. "Shoyo wait for me!" Natsu's voice was muffled by the bathroom door, but Keiji got the message as to what was going on. Natsu's pajama clad body came bounding down the hallway, 

"Did you clean up the bath?" 

Natsu's head bobbed, her damp curls bouncing as she scrambled around the sofa. She looked at Akaashi, her hands on her hips, head tilted before giving a sharp nod and climbing right onto Akaashi's lap. "I'm sitting with you." Her head lolled against his shoulder and Keiji stilled. 

It had been cute how she had grabbed his hand at the train station and announced that she was marrying him, but this. He wasn't sure how to handle this. She shifted and his arm automatically went to her waist to make sure she didn't fall. 

"Do you like this show too? Ni-chan and I watch it every night together when he's home."

Keiji smiled at that. It was so Hinata. The fact that he would spend time with his sister so their mother could have some time to herself really didn't surprise him. Looking over at his boyfriend he realized that Shoyo was waiting for ridicule. Keiji gave the trim waist a little squeeze. "I haven't seen much of this show. Is it ok if I watch with you?"

"Of course silly." She reached out to pull the blanket off the back of the couch and settled herself against Akaashi humming the opening theme song.

It wasn't long before all three of them were involved in the show. Akaashi had to admit that he didn't often watch anime, but this series was cute. Hinata streamed two episodes before Natsu's head started to bob a little. Hinata wiggled off the couch and disappeared down the hallway for a couple of minutes before coming back and scooping Natsu off Akaashi's lap. Keiji hesitated before following the pair down the hallway. He leaned against he doorway and watched as Hinata carefully laid his sister in her bed and tucked her in. 'Damn but he'd make a good dad and he's only 16.' He waited until Hinata came back and sat down before pulling the shorter red head in close and kissed the top of his head. "You're an excellent big brother. It's times like this that she'll remember and treasure."

"Thanks for letting her sit with you. It's something we started doing as a bedtime routine when I started high school because I'm not home as often to play with her." Shoyo blushed a little but was still glad that his boyfriend had let their time be interrupted by his sister. "So anything you want to watch?"

The music for the next show was starting. "Nah you pick." Akaashi really didn't care what the watched. 

Shoyo picked a popular police drama that had a supernatural twist. This time Hinata leaned against Akaashi. 

They watched first one show then a second show. Their bodies gradually relaxing into one another. Akaashi had his arm around Shoyo, his hand resting by his hip, fingers tracing small circles there. Shoyo had one arm around the lean waist and the other was resting on the closest knee.

Yoshino left her room and peeked in on her daughter. Like every night she stayed up to watch TV with her brother, Natsu was fast asleep in her bed, Shoyo having tucked her in. Walking quietly through to the kitchen she saw the two teens wrapped around each other on the couch. A sad smile spread across her face. She loved both of her children deeply, and knew that her son had a hard time with his height and hair color. She didn't want him to have trouble because of who he was attracted to as well. When Shoyo had come back from the last training camp she knew something was different. When he came out to her as gay that night all she could do was hold him. Her conversation with his father had gone like she had expected, she was glad that a couple of his co-worker were also gay and proud of it. They'd talked about the obstacles Shoyo would have to face as well as how to be safe. She didn't think Shoyo could have gotten any redder then when she had talked to him about safe sex and gave him the condoms. She didn't want them to have sex yet, but she knew that nothing her parents had said had stopped her so she wasn't that naive. She wanted him safe and now seeing him with Keiji she knew he was in good hands. The older teen seemed calm and able to balance her hyper child out. She opened the fridge for a bottle of water and headed back to her room. Maybe it was time to call Hiroshi. She'd have to remember to snap a couple of pictures this weekend, he'd want to see what Shoyo's boyfriend looked like.

Shoyo sat up, "Keiji are you? I mean isn't it?" his face turned redder and redder, as he tried to ask a question but couldn't figure out a way to word it without it sounding sexual.

"Are you tired Shoyo?" His hand cupped under Shoyo's chin so he could look into to those milk chocolate eyes. Keiji took pity on him.

"A little, how about you?" His face was still red.

"Why don't you show me were I'll be sleeping and we'll call it a night. I remember how much you like to go running in the morning."

"You'll join me? Like at training camp."

"I'd love to join you. Did you know that since you left I've taken to running in the morning all the time now. On the plus side, I've convinced Bokuto to join me at home."

"That's great," Shoyo turned off the TV and stood, holding a hand out for Keiji to take. Turning out the lights as they head down the hallway Hinata asked about Keiji best friend. "How is Bokuto? Is he ready for University entrance exams?"

Leading the way into his bedroom he stopped so fast that Keiji almost ran into him. "OH CRAP! Can you wait a second?" Shoyo didn't even wait for an answer just went running down the hall. 

Keiji smiled as he watched Shoyo run out of the room and down the hall. It wasn't long before he came back, but it was enough time for Keiji to look around the room. Honestly it wasn't much different from his. The bed on one side a desk on the other. A closet on the same wall as the door was, it was just as neat as his own. His own overnight bag on the floor by the door. He'd have to make sure that he gave out the gifts tomorrow morning.

"Sorry, I forgot to check the that the door was locked."

Keiji smiled, and sat at the desk. "It's alright." He watched as Hinata pulled out the spare futon and make it up. The red head was nervous. Hell, if he was completely honest with himself, he was nervous too. He wanted to hold Hinata like he did at the training camp, maybe make out a little, but he didn't want to either pressure Hinata or offend his mother if she happened to look in on the pair of them. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Hinata from behind. "Hinata." Keiji kissed the back of Hinata's neck, one hand tilting his chin to the side so Keiji could plunder his mouth.

Hinata turned in those strong arms, "Keiji," his moan was swallowed as his hands reached under the taller teens shirt.

T-shirts were removed and tossed over shoulders as both boys wanted skin on skin, without going too far. Keiji took the lead and the responsibility to keep a level head. He held the pale chest tight to his own, and slowly pulled back from the kiss. Letting his lips graze where neck met shoulder, Keiji breathed deep. 

"Let's get some sleep, Shoyo." He didn't want to let go, "do you think we can sleep like we did at the training camp? I would really like to hold you during the night."

The blush worked it's way down Shoyo's chest as he nodded. 

It was cute and Keiji broke into a wide grin. "Can you show me where the bathroom is and I'll get ready for bed."

Hinata started and lead the way to the bathroom. Walking back to his room, the red head was still blushing, but he pushed the futon mostly under his bed. If his mother peeked in she'd see that they weren't using it. He'd take his chances. They weren't going to do anything with his sister and his mom just down the hallway.

The opening of the door had Hinata giving a little yelp in surprise, that brought a smile to Keiji's face. "Your turn." He gave a quick kiss to pale lips and walked over to his bags to put his things away.

Hinata scurried out of the room bouncing off walls as he went. Akaashi shook his head, if this was normal, it was a wonder that poor Natsu actually got any sleep at all. He took it upon himself to shut off all the lights except the lamp right by the bed. He climbed on to the bed and under the blankets. Rubbing his head against the pillow he took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Shoyo. Sunshine and fresh air. 

Shoyo walked into the room a little surprised by the darkness, but he went with it. Shutting the door behind him, Shoyo slide into bed.

"Turn around and rest." Keiji pulled Shoyo's back to his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Morning and our run will come soon enough. I'm not going anywhere just yet Shoyo."

The smallest of the crows settled easily in the warm embrace. He and Keiji might not have a lot of time together this visit, but they'd talked about this on one of their many Skype calls. Both were looking at this as a long term relationship. They had both expressed interest in the same universities. Of course that meant the Shoyo was going to have to really buckle down and study. They still had a couple years yet, and if they could make this work then they could make it through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I will be continuing with this pairing. Just please be patient. Not sure where the story is going to go, just know that it will likely be more cute fluffy goodness. Thanks to everyone for all the encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want this one to continue or if I should leave it where I did.


End file.
